<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picked Up on the Street Corner by FuzzyWuzWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527101">Picked Up on the Street Corner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting'>FuzzyWuzWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, M/M, Prostitution, Romance, Underage - Freeform, trap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A married man pick's up a young hooker</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picked Up on the Street Corner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve meets Dani.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve Kaufman gripped the steering wheel with both hands. He could feel his heart beating fast, and he sucked in a breath through his mouth. He was really going to do this? Aw fuck... He was doing it. He'd seen her on this corner a week ago when leaving work. He normally didn't drive this way, but he'd taken a detour, wasn't paying attention, and took a wrong turn. And found himself in a seedier part of town on his daily commute out. He knew hooker's were a thing but he was a lifelong career and family man. As straight laced as it got... but the second he saw her, she'd lived rent free in his middle aged brain.</p><p>She had been bent over talking into a parked car's open window. High heels, a short golden skirt, fish nets, and a halter top under a undersized jacket. Blonde hair cut in a fringe  that shaded over one eye and a overly makeup'd face. Steve had slowed to a crawl and stared. She had been bent over, but as he got closer she pulled out, shrugged at the cars driver who quickly took off. And as it pulled away he had a clear view of her. His wide eyes had locked with hers... and she'd winked at him and licked her lips. He'd swallowed hard, and just barely kept from gunning the engine. In the rear view he saw her shrug again and kick at the curbside. She couldn't be older than his daughter, he was sure of it.</p><p>A week later he had his chance, and he made a deal with himself. If she was there tonight, friday night... He'd stop and talk with her. He'd hit up the atm heavily in preparation. And as he came around that corner, the one he'd taken way too long looking up on his phone's map app to make sure he could find it. There she was. Her outfit was similar, same shoes and fishnets. Her skirt was purple this time and even shorter. Her top was similar, a tube of cloth with spaghetti straps holding it up, and a tiny little black jacket over that. He noticed as he got closer that he could see the band of a thong riding high on her hips, sticking out above the skirt. It was black and stood out against her pale skin. He came to a stop, heart hammering.</p><p>She looked over at him, and he rolled his window down, stuck a hand out in a weak and hurried wave. Her face lit up, it was a bright beaming smile, that seemed twisted by her heavy makeup. Something that should be innocent but whored out in red lipstick and blue eye shadow. She moved over, the smile toning down to a grin. "Hey there! Wanna have some fun Daddy?" He swallowed hard, and gave a stiff nod. </p><p>"Y-yeah." His voice almost broke from nerves, and it didn't help that he was trying to make it gruffer. Trying to sound tough, sound serious... He felt ridiculous, but she smiled and put a hand on the hood of her car. One hand brushed her hair and he saw gold hoop ear rings. She had pretty blue eyes, and they seemed clear. "How much for... for the night?" </p><p>She frowned then, but it broke into another smile. "That's not how it works daddy, you tell me what you want... and I'll tell you how much. I give real good blowies!" She mimed one quickly, her tongue pushing the inside of her cheek out then giggling childishly. </p><p>Now he was frowning, but he pushed on. "I want.. I want it all, for the night. My place, free food, and and uber in the morning." She was frowning more, leaning back and folding her arms. "I just... I just want you. Just for tonight." His voice did break a bit, the forced gruffness disappearing, and some earnestness shining through. She bit her lip, not thinking about how it smudged her cheap lipstick and she looked from side to side. </p><p>He had no way of knowing she was trying to run the numbers. How much she usually made, how much she could make... if she'd get her ass beat if she disappeared from her spot... if it was worth it. She could try to fuck with him, but... she looked at the car, it was nice. BMW, dashboard lit up by a huge touch screen. Little air freshners with fruity colors stuck out of the vents, and she saw a little dashboard bobble head shaped like a cartoon character. The back window's weren't tinted, this guy didn't even think to hide anything. She decided.. she didn't feel afraid. She could definitely get away with fucking him over... "$500 now... And another Five in the morning." She wondered if he'd haggle, but her eyes went a bit wide when the john just nodded.</p><p>"Deal." He looked around quickly, then fished out his wallet. At the last second he angled the wallet so she couldn't see exactly how much was in it, and pulled bills, then held out five for her. "Hop in? Or do you wanna drop this off somewhere? I can give you a ride." Which could have been just another huge trick to get her in the car and then she'd be fucked. But looking at this guy, the young street walker got the feeling that wasn't the case.</p><p>She was almost tempted to let him drive her somewhere just for that, but it was a stupid risk with the money. "Nah, I'll take it and be right back." She reached out, and saw him frowning. "I promise, I'll be right back... I want the rest!" She grinned wide, and his grip loosened as she took the cash. She turned to bounce away and stopped. "Oh.. you should know something mister..." He looked up, swallowing hard and suddenly terrified. The child prostitute, reached down to grab her skirt, and yanked it up. And there, packed into a thong, was a very definite bulge. She stuck her tongue out, and then giggled madly at the look on his face. "So... Ima drop this right off, and if you still wanna 'hang out', then just wait right there!" She pointed at his car, winked at him, and turned and bounced away, moving surprisingly fast in a pair of heels.</p><p>Steve watched her go, eyes still wide. The child hooker, the crazy nasty fantasy he'd had for the last week, the dark twisted thoughts he'd had... He knew that seeing that bulge should have scared him off, should have made him say fuck this and gun it, forget the money and run. But... she... he? Had told him to wait and... and what? He was lost in thought, trying to figure out what the fuck he should do! When she came back, "Ok Daddy, lets go for a ride!"</p><p>He watched her walk around the front of the car, the headlights lighting her up as she looked right at him and grinned cheekily. He hit the unlock on instinct and the door popped open smoothly. She dropped into the seat with a small squeal. "Oh, you have such a nice car! And not like stupid big, hehe, don't think daddy has to  uh, compensate for nothing here huh?" He went red, still looking at the hooker differently. </p><p>"Uh... you're uh... a um..." He swallowed hard, no idea how to handle this now. She just rolled her eyes. "Put on your seat belt." He said, out of a habit from dealing with his kid, and she blinked at him. He had no way of knowing that the words had put her in a similar mindset for parents she hadn't seen in a long time... They both pushed the strange memories away. She grabbed the belt.</p><p>"I'm whatever you want me to be." <em>click</em> "I mean, I might have a little bit more... but I've got two reaaaally nice holes, and they're just for you daddy... So don't sweat it! I mean... you think I'm hot right? I know I'm sexy as fuck." He flinched a bit. He'd asked for this, but having a kid there say things like that was something he'd have to get used too. He fell back on a safe answer out of flight or fight instinct.</p><p>"You're pretty cute." He had started rolling forward as he said it. She didn't say a thing, and finally he glanced over. She was glaring at him. He opened his mouth to say more and she blew up. </p><p>"I know I'm cute! Geeze! Cute is easy, I worked hard to be sexy dang it!" He was oddly surprised she didn't say damn. But mostly he just winced again. "I got my lipstick on just right, my hair is perfect, and I'm <strong>rocking</strong> this outfit! So tell me the truth!"</p><p>He kept looking from her to the road during her spiel, and somewhere in there he'd started to grin. "Ok... You're pretty darn sexy." He'd also left out the D-word, she didn't seem to notice and just beamed at him. </p><p>"Right? I'm totes a hotty! I mean, I'd fuck me... but I'd rather let you fuck me." She gave him a sideways smile through narrowed eyes, and when she said it, he felt his cock throb to life. It had been hard and soft back and forth in the last 10 minutes, but now? Yeah, he was turned on. The man swallowed, and tried to change the subject out of a foolish bit of panic combined with honest curiosity. </p><p>"How old are you?" She blinked and sat straight for a moment, then smirked. "I'm sixteen." She said in a haughty, 'so there' voice. He couldn't help it, he snorted. "Hey! I am!" He was the one giving her side eyes now. Her attitude helped him relax a bit.</p><p>"I already paid you cutie, I don't think I can make it much worse. I'm just curious." She frowned at him, and was now pretty sure he was just a pedo... well, pretty much all her customer's were so, whatever. "Alright, I'm fourteen." He gave her another look, though this one was more of a test, and she failed. "Ugh, Ok, I'm thirteen! Geeze!" She raised her arms in annoyance then folded them tightly. He couldn't help but grin again. </p><p>"Well... I'm probably going to hell for this, but.. you're pretty damn hot for a thirteen year old." Her eyes widened, then she grinned again, such rapid mood swings. "Heh, well if you're gonna go to hell, I think we can do better than a compliment daddy... Like maybe what we'll do tonight when you've got a wedding ring on." he looked at his hand and the ring there. He almost thought about taking it off, but it was too late now. "Yeah... well. She doesn't have much time for me lately. And she's gone over the weekend." He gave her a look, trying to say that maybe just a night... might be more. Yeah, definitely to hell.</p><p>"She's missing out then... you're a lot cuter than my usual johns." He rolled his eyes, even if he was still grinning. It was such an obvious plow. "No really! I mean, you've got like a total dad bod, and thats super hot right now! I mean... I always thought they were hot." Small fingers were placed on her chest as she said the last, as if the concept had been obvious to such an enlightened figure as the 13 year old hooker. That idea was so fucked up he snorted again. "Fine! Be that way, tch, you almost got yourself a discount. But I'm putting in a jerkwad tax to even it out..." She grinned at him, and he couldn't help it. "So I still have a hot dad discount though?" He looked at her grinning, and was pleased to see the little street walker go a bit red. He decided to change the discussion. "What's your name?" He saw the look on her face from that, discomfort clear. "Or!" He added, "What do you want me to call you? While you're with me. Heh, other than sexy." His words relaxed her, then made her smile back.</p><p>"Call me... Dani." He looked away when he said it, at the road ahead. Steve wondered if it was short for Daniel, or the name of a friend or character the prostitute was fond of, or just a name the preteen had always wanted for themselves. But he got the feeling it wasn't something he used normally, and that made it feel special for the john. Or it could all be a scam, who know's? </p><p>"Ok Dani, I'm Steve." She looked at him and red glossy lips quirked playfully. "You sure you don't want me to just call you Daddy instead...?" He blushed, swallowed. "Uh... I wouldn't mind that, yeah. Just uh, use that." She gave him another beaming smile and he grinned back. "We'll be there soon." </p><p>"Oh? I was starting to think you'd just want to pull over and get in the back seat... or I can take the seat belt off and get my head in your lap Daddy..." And a small soft hand reached over to caress him. He couldn't quite hold in a groan. "Oh, Daddy isn't compensating at all..." He had a hard time looking at the crossdressing preteen as that was said, but his cock throbbed at her touch and that was answer enough. </p><p>But she stopped as he slowed and realized he was pulling towards a very nice gated community. "I have... no idea where we're at." Her voice was just a bit reedy, nerves. "Uh, just outside the city," He actually tapped the screen on the dash and a map showed up. It didn't mean too much to the young hooker, and she shrugged. "Oh... Ok. Well.. looks pretty fancy. You rich daddy?" Her voice went up an octave at the end, some excitement there. "I... do alright." But he couldn't help but show some teeth, every man loved to brag about the size of their bank account.  "There's my place." He gestured with his chin, and Dani looked over to a very large house. Two story on a corner spot on the block. It was a nice area with huge spaces between the houses. It was nothing like the shitty apartments she'd grew up in. The drive way winded around some and at the end was a complete loop. A third of the loop had a covering over it, and the was an exit there leading into a multi vehicle garage. "Dang..." She murmured taking it all in. She knew rich people, but they still lived in crappy holes. They just spent all their money on hookers, drugs, and chains. So... maybe they weren't really that rich. Not like her new daddy...</p><p>She gave him a good look as they pulled into the garage, the lights inside illuminating the man. He seemed tall, long legs pushing the seat back. He had dark hair with grey building in the temples, and a trimmed beard with similar flashes of lighter color. Maybe forty? Or a couple years younger. He had big arms and a broad chest, all of it in a pretty well fitting suit. He had a tie but it had been loosened up a lot. He looked over at her and grinned, his teeth were in good shape, just a bit off from perfect white, but far from the meth mouth she'd almost been picked up by the other night. "Welcome to... my home." The garage door had shut behind them before he got out of the vehicle and Dani hopped out. She was getting more excited by the nice place, and the married man giving her attention. She had been nervous about the idea of staying the night, even for some good money, but now... she was interested to see what was under that bulge she'd felt. So feeling a lot more encouraged about this trick, the femboy hopped out of the car and followed him to the garage. He kept looking back at her, like he was trying to make sure she was still there or something, and everytime she just grinned at him like a kid in a candy store.</p><p>The door led into a large kitchen area, a big double doored stainless steel fridge caught her eye. And there was a big counter as a center piece with a marble top. "This place is fancy.. heh, I bet you don't cook though!" He laughed back and shook shrugged with a guilty expression. </p><p>"I can whip some things together, when I'm in the mood... But tonight I was in the mood for..." And the married man found himself just looking at Dani's body. That slutty hooker outfit that clung to her frame. Skinny little legs in fishnet thigh highs really did it for him. Almost as much as the way she was always grinning at him like a cocky little kid, but with all that makeup, and the tight choker around her neck... She was giving him that grin now, but with eyes a bit more narrowed. <br/><br/></p><p>"I think I know what you're in the mood for alright daddy... did I mention I give reeeally good blowie's?" He nodded, letting out a "uh huh..." And she walked up to him, one foot infront of the other like a stripper, and grabbed his belt. "I think Daddy's been working hard today, time for me to do my Job instead..." It was so fucked up, this kid was too much of a pro for him. But no way to back out now. Dani pulled at his belt, biting her lip as she did. The teenage hooker was feeling eager to get in there, and not for the usual reason of getting this over with quick. His belt opened, button popped, and zipper yanked down along with his pants. A set of boxer briefs, dark stripped ones were there, along with a definite bulge that had the street walker's eyes open wide. Dani took a deep breath through her nose, and could smell him. And on a strange instinct leaned in to take another sniff as both small hands came up and rubbed and squeezed at the bulge, eliciting a groan from the man. </p><p>She grinned up at him, then grabbed the waist band with both hands and yanked it down. "Oh! Yeah!!" His cock bounced free, and shook like a spring it was so stiff and hard. Immediately She wrapped her hands around it, the long white shaft was a nice size. Not like stupid big, but it was pretty big, and not so thick that young whore was worried about hurting herself on it. She stroked it, a little roughly in excitement, getting a groan that turned into a grunt out of it. "Oh sorry.. Hehe, I like your cock daddy." </p><p>Steve was breathing through clenched teeth, and more than a bit blown away. He was being jerked off by a kid! Well... a teen. Who sometimes seemed mature, and others was frantic and more hyperactive than his own daughter. But definitely felt comfortable handling his cock, no doubt there. He wondered if it was just a line, and asked before he could think to stop himself. "R-really?" His question made her stroking stop, and she looked from the dark pink circumsized head, precum starting to well up... to snap her vision up to him. </p><p>"Duh! Look at it! Its long, and hard, and its just for me... I bet it tastes good too..." Her voice took on a inquisitive tone, and Steve was about to try some sexy banter, but she beat him to the punch, pressing in and running her tongue along the underside of his tip. The man let out a lout groan, and his hands fell back on the counter nearby. "Oh fuck!" She looked up at him with those big blue eyes and made a lip popping sound of satisfaction. "Totes tasty daddy!" And then she wrapped her bright red underaged lips around the tip of his cock and began to suck it like a lollipop. HIs moan loud, long, and very honest. The office manager was having the best blowjob of his life.</p><p>"Oh d-damn... You are good." She froze again, and gave him a odd look his cock resting on her tongue. He blinked. "Darn? Sorry?" She winked at him, and started to take him deeper. "Augh!" And in seconds the teeny bopper prostitute was throating his fucking cock! She didn't stop stroking, just kept rubbing his cock, and at one point played with his balls some. He gasped and she couldn't help it, pulling off his cock in a slurp, pushing the shaft up and going down to lick and kiss the hanging sack. "Fuuuuuuck..." Dani was having fun, she sucked cock a lot, it was how she made most of her money. She really did think Steve had the perfect sized cock for her, and his balls were nice too... She didn't know much about women that didn't suck cock for a living, but she knew her customer's would bitch a lot about their girlfriends and wives not doing it whenever she did. She wondered if- "Hell, my wife never does this shit..." He gasped, and she pulled off his balls,  and gave him a cheeky smile. </p><p>He blushed a bit at her gaze, feeling suddenly guilty for mentioning his wife. Not for his wife, but for the teenage slut licking his jewels. "Tonight I am your wife daddy... Your slutty, little wife..." his cock throbbed in her grip, and her eyes widened just a bit. Glancing from the shaft to his eyes and back she dived back onto his cock. His balls were wet and smeared in lipstick, his cock even more so, and she grabbed his hips with both hands and just started throat his cock the best she could. "GURK GURK GURK GURK Paah!" She pulled off, and looked at him. "Grab my head, fuck my mouth!" She shouted it, and the man obeyed, his fingers getting into her short blonde locks and his hips thrust, shoving his cock deep and keeping it there for a second. Her eyes were wide but not panicked as she gurgled. She gripped his hips but didn't try to push off as he felt her throat move around his cock head, she was swallowing his shaft... "Ung!" He moaned out and started to thrust into her mouth, fucking the pretty sluts young face. He couldn't hold back, and knew he was going to cum. He was too turned on, too pent up to even think about stopping. Years of engrained habit to be careful with his cumshots, or at least give a warning flew out the window as he slam fucked the child whore's tight mouth, drool and throat slime running down her chin, and all over his balls that were slapping into it as she let out loud continuous gagging noises, and her eyes watered a bit from supressing the reflex and lack of oxygen, but Dani still didn't for a second try to stop or slow him.</p><p>And so her reward came quickly, "Oh... GOD! YES!!" He plunged in deep and his jizz rocketed into her stomach, a thick load that had been pent up for... he had no fucking clue. Between work and family he had no privacy to jerk off, and his wife was... just not interested. But he didn't think about that, he held her face to his cock, nose buried in his pubes. Which she was getting a definite nose full of, puling in air through her nose now that he wasn't so ruthlessly yanking her around. "Oh fuck..." he said, realizing just how rough he'd been, he let go, almost pushing her off his shaft. Dani gagged slightly, coughed a bit, and after just a second her eyes went wide and she turned her head and threw up some on the floor. It was mostly cum and slime from her throat, excess saliva from the rough treatment. "Are you ok?!" He crouched over her as she wobbled on very unsteady legs for a second.gasping in breath.</p><p>Her eyes, make up utterly ruined into black smears and tear tracks steadily gained focus. She looked at him, then brought her hand up to her mouth and dragged the back of her wrist across her mouth, smearing her lipstick.. not much more, but now at a angle. "Yeah! Ugh... Uh... Ok that got a bit rough..." He swallowed hard himself, and reached out a hand, but her face turned into a grin. "That was fun! You really gave it to me man! Oh wow... You know its hard to find a guy who does a good throat fuck who isn't just a giant douche nozzle... Heh, I like you!" He felt himself going oddly red. </p><p>"So... You're alright?" He started to put his cock, soggy and smeared in lipstick and spit, away. The hooker nodded, then looked down where she'd thrown up. "Oh man... you gave me like, a really good load and I kinda lost it.. Ugh... Oh well, I had this one john that made me clean up with my mouth after I did that. Uh... you're not into that are you?" He blanched and shook his head rapdily. "Fuck no!" He had to say something to that, he was disgusted. Someone had done that to this kid? And... Dani was so nonchalant about it. In his post orgasm he suddenly started to feel a crash of guilt. "Uh... You know... fuck... maybe I should just pay you and... I dunno." </p><p>She gave him a very confused look, then brightened up for a moment at the idea of being paid early, but then it clicked. "Oh, wait, you mean you're done? No way! You paid for the night! I've never let a dude do that, don't pussy out on me now!" He blinked, and then cracked a bit of a smile, if a weak one. "Uh... Ok. sure. I mean... that was d-er, darn good blowjob." She beamed at him, and he had to ask. "Got something against that word I guess?" </p><p>The underage hooker blinked at him and shrugged. "Its a bad word. Momma always said it was like, the one unforgivable sin, ya know? I mean, you can forgive anything... save wanting to send someone else to hell. So... I mean, I've said it before, but it always makes me feel queasy. I think of my mom and..." Her eyes wandered... Those eyes ringed in ruined makeup after gagging on his cock. This whole situation was so goddamn fucked up. "Uh.. How bout a drink?"</p><p>She snapped right out of her funk and nodded. "Sure! Whatcha got on tap Daddy?" He gave her a weak grin and headed for the fridge. "Not a lot, I mean I've got wine that you're too young for-" She started to open her mouth, face twisting "Which isn't a big deal after what we just did, I agree... but if I go into it my wife will notice for sure... So, I've got orange juice, milk, and some Diet Mountain Dew." He said the last as he opened the fridge then turned back to her. Her look of flabbergasted horror made him snort in laughter. "Dude... I call you daddy for fun, but you sound like a total dad right now... And Diet? Ew...." He was genuinely grinning now, it was a bit disturbing how much like his daughter the hooker sounded, but he shrugged. "Hold on..." He fished around then pulled out a can of normal Moutain Dew. "My kid goes through these like crazy, but looks like she left one before heading out for the weekend." </p><p>Dani's eyes lit up, and she snatched the can up. Popping the lid and taking a long drink as he explained about his daughter, and letting out a long "aaah!" afterwards that had him grinning more. "Huh, now it makes sense. How old is your kid?" He blinked, and felt a bit awkward but told her. "Uh, about your age... But thats not why I picked you up!" She narrowed her eyes at him, and had a mocking grin on her face. "Uh huhhh... No wonder you like being called daddy." The man rolled his eyes, and the teenage hooker just laughed and took another pull on her pop. "I'm just messing with ya! I know you just think I'm a sexy bitch... I bet your daughter doesn't dress like this." She spun around and stuck her ass out at him, then back around and pulled off her jacket, showing off narrow pale shoulders and a top that clung to a very flat chest. Save for two small points on the top that... seemed a bit oddly large. "Or your wife." </p><p>He couldn't help it, he gave a slow shake of his head. "No... and yeah I think that was part of the reason why..." And despite just getting off his cock was starting to come back to life. And Dani noticed his gaze, and reached up to cover her hard nipples. "Oh, you're looking pretty close daddy! Wanna see whats under neath...?" She gave him a wink, and he nodded and started to move towards her. "Well Then you can tell me where you bathroom and bedroom are, and find out there!" He blinked and stopped moving closer. </p><p>"Alright, right through there is the stairs. Bathroom is first door on the left, bedroom is the second on the right." Her eyes lit up and she pushed the can to him and nodded. "Awesome, I gotta pee! You can have the rest!" She half skipped half ran to the stairway, leaving her jacket on the counter, and the pop in his hand. He held and looked at her, just before she went out of sight, she stopped and looked back at him. He looked at her, then the pop.. then he brought it up and drained the last of the drink. </p><p>Dani watched the married john who'd just fucked her mouth do it... and felt her heart speed up a bit. She bit her lip as he pulled the drink away, and as he looked over she was tearing her way up the stairs. </p><p>He thought for just a moment about what her mouth had been doing... but his hardening cock filled in for his brain. "Fuck it." The words fit in more way's than one. But... he took a moment to grab some paper towels and cleaned up the mess before heading up stairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a fucked up story based off a old roleplay prompt that got a lot of attention. I originally left it open with the prompt for males or females to reply, and got a lot more guys that girls... so I let that define the character. </p><p>I worry there's too much banter, and most people will just want sex, but this story was based on the idea of a long term idea. Something like Pretty Woman, but a lot more fucked up, ya know? I'd also intended to get farther in this chapter, but all that banter really did push the length out and I think it feels like a good size for a chapter, also the ending point felt very natural. I'll try to get Chapter Two done quickly!</p><p>Also Dani's sexual identity is still kind of up for grabs. They know they're a boy, and haven't really been educated on any of it. They just know they're cute, fairly girly, and get a lot more johns while dressed like a little tart. So they embraced it, and have a lot of john's who never even realize it. She only tell's the one's who look like they might find out and freak out. If you'd like to put in your two cents on if Dani should be a boy, a girl, or find some place in between let me know! Just don't tell me they're an Attack Helicopter, I'm pretty sure Steve's wife already has that Gender Identity. </p><p>Overall I hope everyone likes this, and that the ones who don't, probably don't read the tag's so they can't blame me for what they find. Comments and Criticism are always welcome thought!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>